Ich Liebe dich, ich hasse dich
by Kikyou-chan
Summary: Nachdem Tessaiga zerbricht und Kagome von Inu Yasha vergewaltigt wird, geht sie nach Hause und ist dort hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Hass auf Inu Yasha und ihrer Liebe zu ihm. (von K- chan [Kaya-chan])
1. Dämon

Ich liebe dich, ich hasse dich.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha gehört mir nicht und nein, ich weiß nicht wo er auf einmal hinverschwunden ist ^^'.... *Schranktür zuheb*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1 „Dämon"  
  
„Inu Yasha?! Kagome ?!" laut hallte Mirokes Stimme durch den Wald. „Kagome –chan!" Schon seit Stunden waren Miroke und Sango suchend und rufend unterwegs. Aber sie hatten Inu Yasha und Kagome immer noch nicht gefunden. Die beiden waren schrecklich zugerichtet. Sie waren übersäht von tiefen, blutigen Kratzspuren und der Möch humpelte.  
  
Inu Yasha konnten seinen verzweifelten Blick nicht von Kagome abwenden. Sie weinte immer noch. Arme Kagome, was hatte er ihr angetan! Sie lag auf dem dreckigen Waldboden wie achtlos weggeworfen, ihre zerissenen Kleider notdürftig um sich gewickelt.   
  
„Inu Yasha!" – „Kagome-chan!" Miroke und Sango hatten sie endlich gefunden. Sango rannte auf ihre Freundin zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Kagome-chan! Was ist denn los?" Miroke betrachtete entsetzt die Szene. Inu Yasha saß an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, seine Augen, wie die von Kagome, starr in die Ferne gerichtet.  
  
Keiner von ihnen reagierte, sprach auch nur ein Wort. „Mein Gott!", sagte der Mönch. „Was ist denn hier passiert?"   
  
Kagome wusste was passiert ist. Es wiederholte sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf, lief immer wieder vor ihren Augen ab, wie ein Film.   
  
Wie Tessaiga bei Inu Yashas Kampf mit einem Dämonen wieder zerbrach, in viele kleine Stücke. Wie Inu Yashas Dämonenblut ihn wieder in den Wahnsinn trieb und er diesmal auch davor nicht haltmachte auf seinen eigenen Freunde loszugehen. Und sie hatten es nicht geschafft ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nicht einmal Kagome. Sie hatten versucht ihn aufzuhalten, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Aber es war vergeblich, Miroke rief ihnen dann zu, sie sollen flüchten, aber für Shippo war es zu spät, er war nicht schnell genug. Das letzte was Kagome hörte, bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand um sich im Wald zu verstecken war der Todesschrei des kleinen Fuchses. Weinend rannte sie durch den Wald. Versteckte sich zitternd hinter einem Baum, die Bilder eines toten Shippos im Kopf. Und, wie er, wie Inu Yasha sie dann gefunden hatte. Wie Kagome wieder aufsprang und wieder wegrennen wollte. Wie sie aber plötzlich gegen ihn prallte und er sie böse grinsend mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und gebleckten Fängen ansah. Seine Krallen tropften von Blut und er kam immer weiter auf sie zu. Bevor sie sich wieder umdrehen und flüchten konnte hatte er sie gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen. Er legte seine scharfen Krallen an den Kragen ihres Oberteils und mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung hatte er es zerissen und dabei rote Spuren auf ihrer nackten Haut hinterlassen. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber er kniete sich auf sie und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff am Boden. Kagome war wie gelähmt. Sie wollte sich wehren, wollte laut schreien, strampeln und ihn von sich stoßen, aber sie konnte nichts machen. Sie konnte nichts tun, als er auch ihren Rock und ihre Unterwäsche zeriss, sie konnte nichts tun, als er auch sich auszog und in sie eindrang. Sie konnte nichts tun außer weinen, als er seine Zähne tief in ihr Fleisch versenkte als er sie vergewaltigte.  
  
Als es vorbei war, war Inu Yasha wieder bei Sinnen. Aber als er Kagome sah, wie sie auf dem Boden lag und als er erkannte, was passiert war, brach er schreiend zusammen. Auch er begann zu weinen und versuchte sich bei Kagome zu entschuldigen. Verzweifelt schüttelte er sie an den Schultern, weil sie nicht antwortete. Voller Sebsthass und voller Verzweiflung sank er an einen Baumstamm gelehnt auf den Boden, nicht fähig den Blick von ihr, von Kagome abzuwenden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Kagome! Kagome! Komm schon mach auf! Rede mit mir!" Frau Higurashi seufzte. So ging das jetzt schon, seit ihre Tochter wieder zu Hause war. Sie war wortlos auf ihr Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich eingeschlossen und auf nichts mehr reagiert. Nur auf Essen, wortlos. Auf Fragen, was passiert, antwortete sie nicht.  
  
Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht lag Kagome auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster ind den grauen Himmel. Sie schwieg.Schwieg ihre Familie an, und schwieg sich selber an. Sie verbot sich an den Vorfall zu denken. Überhaupt zu denken. Denn ihre Gedanken würden nur wieder zu ihm wandern, zu ihrem Inu Yasha.  
  
„Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Komm schon, bleib stehn! Warte auf mich!" Miroke rannte keuchend hinter dem Halbdämon her. „Verdammt Miroke!" Inu Yasha drehte sich knurrend zu dem Mönch um. „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Un damit drehte er sich wieder um, sprang hoch und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. „Aber ich will dir doch nur helfen!", schrie Miroke noch. ` Ja, ich weiß!` , dachte Inu Yasha traurig.`Aber das kannst du nicht! Niemand kannmir helfen! Niemand außer... außer meiner Kagome!` 


	2. Watching through the window

Nein, Inu Yasha gehört mir nicht, weil ich nicht genug Geld hab ihn zu kaufen.  
  
Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle förmlichst dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Kapitel immer so kurz sind und außerdem möchte ich mich vorstellen: Also, ich bin K-chan, vormals Kaya-chan, die fleißige Co-Autorin von Kikyo- chan und dies hier ist mein erstes Solo- Werk. (Ich bin stolz auf mich, dass ich es endlich geschafft hab!) Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass der Anfang ein bisschen hart war und meine Geschichte auch sonst sicher nicht so lustig wird wie "Surprises" ,aber ich hoffe dass ihr euch trotzdem dafür erwärmen könnt. Na denne, viel Spaß mit dem zweitenTeil, see ya. K-chan.  
  
2. Kapitel "Watching through the window."  
  
Es regnete jetzt schon seit Tagen. Es ist nicht so, dass es Kagome irgendwie stören würde. Im Prinzip bemerkte sie es nicht einmal, dabei starrte sie den ganzen Tag aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, sie hatte es so sehr versucht, aber Kagome hatte es einfach nicht geschafft ihre Gedanken von Inu Yasha fernzuhalten. Er tauchte sogar in ihren Träumen auf. Es sind keine Alpträume, wie sie es erwartet hätte. In jedem ihrer Träume lag sie gllücklich in seinen Armen und hielt seine Hände in ihren. Und sie dachte immer an ihn, in jeder einzelnen Minute ihres Tages. Kagome liebte Inu Yasha. Sie wusste es ganz genau, dass ihr Herz nicht aufhören konnte ihn zu lieben, aber sie wusste genauso, dass ihr Verstand nicht afhören konnte ihn zu hassen, ihn bis an sein Lebensende zu verfluchen, für das was er ihr angetan hatte.  
  
Inu Yasha nieste, seine langen silbernen Haare hingen im nass und schwer über den Rücken, sein roter Haori war durchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper und er saß immer noch starr im Regen und beobachtete Kagome durchs Fenster. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier saß, vielleicht ein paar Stunden, vielleicht schon einen Tag, es war ihm auch egal. Er saß ganz oben im Baum, so dass er einen guten Blick auf sie hatte, ohne das sie ihn entdecken konnte. Obwoh sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn plagte, jedesmal wenn er die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sah, konnte er sich nicht von ihrem Anblick trennen. Seit er wusste dass er sie nicht haben konnte, wusste er auch ,dass er sie liebte, jetzt, wo es zu spät war, hatte er es endlich realisiert.  
  
"Kagome!" Es war ihre Mutter, schon wieder. "Kagome, ich weiß, dass du mir nichts erzählen willst und ich werde dich auch nicht weiter löchern, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier in deinem Zimmer hockst und versauerst! Ab Morgen gehst du wieder in die Schule, sonst bekommst du nichts zu essen mehr!" Frau Higurashi entfernte sich wieder. Sie wollte ihre Tochter gut behandeln, wirklich, aber es konnte einfach nicht angehen, dass Kagome sich einschloss und der Welt den Rücken zukehrte, sie musste endlich wieder mal rauskommen!" Kagome lauschte den Schritten ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte sich selbst schon überlegt wieder in die Schule zu gehen, aber sie wollte die schützenden vier Wände ihres Zimmers nicht verlassen, noch nicht. Aber jetzt hatte sie wohl keine Wahl.  
  
"Aufwachen!" Kagome grummelte. "Aufwachen, Schwesterchen!" Kagome packte ihr Kissen und warf es gegen die Tür, nicht ohne zu merken, dass es Tränennass war. "Hau ab, Sota!", schrie sie. Sie stand auf um ihr Kissen wieder zu holen, aber statdessen kickte sie dagegen und ließ es auf dem Boden liegen. ' Warum bin ich nur so wütend?', fragte sie sich, als sie zum Kleiderschrank ging um ihre Schuluniform herauszunehmen. Es war eine neue, die ihre Mutter besorgt hatte und ihr gestern vor die Tür gelegt hatte. Plötzlich schlug sie mit der geballten Faust, gegen die Tür des Kleiderschranks und begann zu heulen. "Verdammt, Inu Yasha, warum kann ich dich nicht vergessen, du Arschloch!"  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Kagome.", flüsterte Inu Yasha, der immer noch im Baum saß und Kagome durch das Fenster beobachtete. "Wenn ich dir nur sagen könnte, wie Leid es mir tut! Aber du mir würdest mir sowieso nicht verzeihen!"  
  
"Hey, Schwesterchen!" Sota, der vor einer Schüssel Cornflakes saß winkte ihr grinsend zu. Kagome funkelte ihn nur böse an und schüttete sich selber eine Schüssel mit Müsli voll. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann fragte Sota: "Hey, Kagome was ist denn mit Inu Yasha? Wieso kommt er denn nicht mehr?" Kagome sprang so abrupt auf, dass sie ihre Müslischüssel umstieß. Dann packte sie sich ihre Tasche und rannte aus dem Haus ohne sich überhaupt zu verabschieden.  
  
Während des ganzen Weges sah Kagome auf den Boden und hoffte, dass sie keine ihrer Freundinnen treffen würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie die Mädchen traf. Und was sollte sie machen, wenn sie Hojo sah?  
  
Inu Yasha sprang von Baum zu Baum, so leise und unauffällig wie möglich, damit Kagome ihn nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Kagome!" Das war Hojo! 'Oh nein!', dachte Kagome. Sie ging schneller und tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. "Kagome, warte!", er kam über die Straße gerannt und wollte sie an der Hand nehmen um sie zum anhalten zu bringen. "Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie plötzlich und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Als sie realisierte, was sie getan hatte schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und rannte davon. Hojo blieb mit verdutztem Gesicht stehen.  
  
"Fräulein Higurashi! Fräulein Higurashi, hören sie auf aus dem Fenster zu starren und richten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Unterrichtsgeschehen!", langsam wandte Kagome ihr Gesicht dem Lehrer zu und starrte ihn für eine Weile lang ausdruckslos an, dann starrte sie wieder aus dem Fenster. " Fräulein Higurashi!" Was der Lehrer sonst noch sagte, hörte Kagome schon gar nicht mehr, denn als sie ihren Blick wieder dem Fenster zugewandt hatte, sahsie direkt in Inu Yashas bernsteinfarbene Augen. Für ein paar Sekunden lang konnten sich ihre Augen nicht voneinander trennen, dann verschwand Inu Yasha und Kagome packte ihre Tasche um aus der Tür zu rennen und ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen zu der Stelle zu hasten an der der Baum stand, auf dem Inu Yasha vorhin gesessen hatte. Aber der Halbdämon war nicht mehr hier, natürlich nicht!" 


	3. Ist mir doch egal!

Nein, Inu Yasha gehört nicht mir, weil Kagome nicht teilen will. So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, und leider ist es wieder viiiel zu kurz! Eigentlich wollte ich aus Kagome ein seelisches Wrack machen, aber sie nimmt die Sache mit der Vergewaltigung immer noch viel zu leicht!"  
  
3.Kapitel "Ist mir doch egal!"  
  
Kagome schlenderte gelangweilt durch die Stadt, ihre Schultasche hatte sie sich lässig über die Schulter geworfen, nachdem sie vorher aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt war, hielt sie es nicht mehr für nötig, zurück ind die Schule zu gehen. Sie wollte auch gar nicht zurück. Und ob sie einen Anschiss bekam, oder ob ihr Lehrer ihre Mutter anrief, war ihr scheißegal. Sie ging in ein Caffe, sie hatte Hunger, seit kurzem hatte sie andauernd Hunger. Die Serviererin sah sie schräg an, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer Schuluniform, aber Kagome starrte nur zurück und machte ihre Bestellung , es war ihr egal, was die Leute über sie dachten. Während sie aß, dachte Kagome nach, sie dachte über Inu Yasha nach. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte, wenn sie sich davor verschloss, was geschehen war. Außerdem brachte es nichts zu flüchten, wie sie vorhin gesehen hatte, sie sah Inu Yasha jetzt schon überall, inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass das vorhin in der Schule nur eine Täuschung war.  
  
"Sie hat mich gesehen!", immer noch erschreckt keuchend saß Inu Yasha in einem Baum im nächstgelegenen Park. "Ich war einfach zu unvorsichtig!" Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Was wird sie jetzt von mir denken?! Sie wird mir sowieso nicht mehr verzeihen!"  
  
"Ich werde ihm niemals verzeihen!", sagte Kagome leise in ihren Kakao. Aber stimmte das? Wenn man genau überlegte, war es nicht Inu Yashas Schuld, es war sein Dämonenblut, dass ihn übermannt hatte, aber war das eine Entschuldigung, für das was er getan hatte? Und hatte Kagome ihm nicht versprochen immer bei ihm zu bleiben, egal was er tat, wenn Tessaiga sein Dämonenblut nicht unter Kontrolle hatte?  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall schmiss Kagome die Haustür hinter sich zu. Es war etwa Mitternacht, aber Kagome kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten darum, ob sie irgendjemand aufweckte, oder ob ihre Mutter sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Achtlos schmiss sie ihre Schultasche in die Ecke und ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Aber als sie das Licht anmachte, saß ihre Mutter am Küchentisch, sie hatte die Arme und den Kopf darauf gelegt und schlief. Vorsichtig machte Kagome das Licht wieder aus und versuchte sich unbemerkt zurück zu ziehen. Aber es war zu spät, Frau Higurashi war aufgewacht und fragte verschlafen nach ihrer Tochter. "Kagome? Bist du endlich wieder da?" Kagome seufzte "Ja Mum, ich bin wieder da.", sagte sie und schaltete das Licht wieder an. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!", sagte Frau Higurashi und gähnte. "Ich weiß, Mum!" Ihre Tochter nahm sich einen Apfel, warf ihn kurz in die Luft und biss dann rein. "Gute Nacht!", sagte sie und ging auf ihr Zmmer. 'Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Mum.', dachte Kagome als sie die Treppe hoch ging. 'Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal!' Am Küchentisch versuchte ihre Mutter die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Was ist denn nur los mit dir, Kagome?", fragte sie leise.  
  
'Was ist nur los mit mir?', fragte sich Kagome, als sie mal wieder auf ihrem Bett lag und aus dem Fenster starrte. 'Wie kann ich nur so kaltherzig sein?' "Das ist alles nur Inu Yashas Schuld!", sagte sie laut in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers, wie um sich zu rechtfertigen. "Ist doch klar, dass es mir Scheiße geht, schließlich hat er mich vergewaltigt!" Das stimmte nicht ganz, und das wusste auch Kagome. Natürlich ging es ihr dreckig, aber war das ein Grund so zu handeln? Das war auch nicht alles, in letzter Zeit hatte sie immer Hunger und ihre Ohren waren überempfindlich. Sie wäre dumm, hätte sie nicht längst eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte, vor allem die Sache mit den Ohren, aber sie wollte nicht daran glauben, dass das war sein könnte.  
  
"Was ist nur los mit ihr?", fragte sich Sota währendessen, während er in seinem Bett lag. Er konnte nicht schlafen und machte sich immer noch Gedanken über den Vorfall beim Frühstück. Kagome war so komisch seit sie wieder da war und seinen Helden Inu Yasha vermisste er auch, warum kam er nicht mehr? Und warum war seine Schwester so ausgeflippt, als er sie danach gefragt hatte?  
  
"Da bist du ja wieder Inu Yasha!" Miroke war aufgeschreckt, als Inu Yasha durch den Brunnen gesprungen kam. Der Mönch saß hier schon den ganzen Tag. "Hau ab, Miroke!", sagte Inu Yasha blos, aber es war klar, dass er das nicht wirklich wollte. "Inu Yasha, ich weiß, dass du das nicht wirklich willst.", sagte Miroke vorwurfsvoll. (Oops! Erwischt!) "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Miroke! Ich habe Kagome vergewaltigt! Und ich habe Shippo getötet! Warum gibst du dich immer noch mit mir ab?" - "Komm schon Inu Yasha, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass du selbst daran keine Schuld hast!" Inu Yasha drehte sich zu dem Mönch um, die Tränen in seinen Augen kümmerte in nicht. "Das sieht Sango aber anders!", schrie der Halbdämon und man konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. "Du musst sie verstehen, Inu Yasha, Kagome ist ihre Freundin, außerdem vermisst sie sie und Shippo, aber sie hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie weiß, dass sie dir eigentlich keine Schuld an den Ereignissen geben darf!" Inu Yasha weinte jetzt wirklich. Und ,obwohl das kaum zu glauben ist, es war im egal ob Miroke es sehen konnte. "Ich würde dir gerne glauben können, Miroke.", sagte er schluchzend "Aber ich kann es einfach nicht!" 


	4. Verrückt geworden

4.Kapitel  
  
Verrückt geworden  
  
Ein lautes und nervtötendes Ringen erweckte Kagome unsanft aus ihren Träumen, aber sie dachte nicht daran aufzustehen, sie schlug nur unsanft auf ihren Wecker und vergrub sich wieder tief in ihren Kissen. „Kagome, steh auf! Du kommst zu spät zur Schule! Kagome!" Kagome hörte nichts, sie schlief tief und fest. Sie war total erschöpft und schon seit ein paar Tagen wollte sie nur noch schlafen. Und tat das auch. Es ist, als wäre ihr Körper total ausgelaugt, genauso wie ihre Seele.  
  
Inu Yasha weinte. Er war weggerannt, als er es das erstemal wieder geschafft hatte, die lauten Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, die immer wieder ungewollt aus seiner Brust drangen und bemerkte, wie Miroke neben ihm saß und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Er hatte den Mönch zur Seite gestoßen und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Miroke sah dem Halbdämon nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Seitdem saß Inu Yasha nun in einem Baum und begann immer wieder zu weinen. Er weinte all die Tränen, die er sein ganzes Leben nicht geweint hatte. Denn er wusste jetzt, dass er Kagomes Leben nicht nur damit zerstört, dass er sie vergewaltigt hatte, er hatte ihr noch viel mehr angetan. Er wollte nicht mehr länger daran denken, wollte nicht mehr länger mit dem Gedanken leben, dass er das Leben der einzigen Person zerstört hatte, die er liebte.  
  
Kagome knurrte, wirklich, sie knurrte. Und es wunderte sie am meisten, dass sie das tat. Und es wunderte sie noch mehr, dass sie knurrte, weil bis eben noch eine Katze auf ihrem Fensterbrett saß. Und was sie am meisten wunderte, war, dass sie gehört hatte, wie die Katze sie durch die Fensterscheibe anfauchte. Aber es wunderte sie nicht nur, es machte ihr Angst. Es machte ihr Angst, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr bestreiten konnte, dass sie sich veränderte. Weil sie jetzt genau wusste, wie sie sich veränderte. Sie war verzweifelt, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, oder ob sie ihre Veränderung aufhalten oder rückgängig machen konnte.  
  
Inu Yasha hatte endlich aufgehört zu weinen und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, einen entgültigen Entschluss, der sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen lassen würde, wenn er seinen Plan einmal ausgeführt hatte. Deswegen war er jetzt auf dem Weg zum Brunnen, auf dem Weg zum Japan der Gegenwart.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Kagome zuckte zusammen, da das Geräusch in ihren Ohren schmerzte. „Kagome?", hörte sie die vorwurfsvolle Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Kagome, hör zu ich werde mir das nicht länger gefallen lassen." Kagome begann wieder zu knurren. „Du wirst sofort rauskommen und mit mir reden! Und außerdem hat mich dein Lehre grad angerufen und gesagt, dass du die Schule geschwänzt hast!", Kagome knurrte noch lauter und langsam bildeten rote Streifen auf ihren Wangen und ihre Augen glänzten gefährlich. „Kagome? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Kagome, wenn du nicht sofort rauskommst, wirst du die nächsten Tage ohne Essen verbringen müssen!" Jetzt waren Kagomes Augen rot und ihre Fingernägel waren zu Krallen gewachsen. „Kagome, komm endlich!", sagte Frau Higurashi und das waren die letzten Worte, die sie sprach, bevor Kagome mit einem Schlag ihrer Klauenbewehrten Hand die Tür in Stücke zerfetzte und die Gurgel ihrer Mutter packte, bevor sie sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zudrückte, bis die Frau sich nicht mehr bewegte. Erst als der tote Körper ihrer Mutter mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug, kam Kagome wieder zu sich. Als ihre Augen von ihren sich langsam wieder zurückentwickelnden Fingernnägeln zu ihrer Mutter, die bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was passiert war, dann brach sie schreiend auf dem Boden zusammen. Kreischend und verzweifelt trommelte sie mit den Fäusten auf dem Boden herum. Sie saß mindestens 10 Minuten schreiend dort auf dem boden, sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Dann versagte ihre Stimme und sie ließ sich heißer schluchzend ganz auf den Boden rutschen. Sie lag weinend dort unten und griff verzweifelt nach der Hand ihre toten Mutter. Etwa eine Stunde später wachte sie wieder auf, mit rotgeweinten Augen und sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Einen entgültigen Entschluss, denn die konnte mit dem Gedanken ihre eigene Mutter getötet zu haben nicht leben.  
  
Es regnete draussen, draussen im Tokyo der Gegenwart und Kagome blickte in den grauen Himmel an der Wand des größten Hochhauses entlang, das sich in ihrer Nähe finden ließ. Der Regen trommelte ungehondert auf ihre nassen und schweren Haare, bis sie in das Gebäude trat und ohne die Rezeptionsdame zu beachten in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Sie versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu denken, damit erst gar keine Zweifel in ihr aufsteigen konnten. Im obersten Stock stieg sie aus und stieg langsam, fast maschinenhaft, die Treppenstufen zum Dach hoch. Sie öffnete die schwere Eisentür und trat ohne zu zögern auf das Flachdach des Hochhauses. Der Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und der Wind fuhr ihr pfeifend durch die Haare. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb kagome stehen, schloss die augen um die Zweifel in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken. Dann trat sie entschlossen bis an den Rand des Daches heran, bis ihre Fußspitzen über die Kante ragten und öffnete die Arme, sie würde nicht zögern.  
  
„Kagome!", schrie eine Stimme irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein. „Kagome!", noch einmal. Dann packten sie starke Hände um die Hüfte und zogen sie vom Rand des Daches. Kagome drehte sich um und öffnete die augen. Sie blickte in Inu Yashas Gesicht. Über seine Wangen liefen Tränen. Nein, das war der Regen. „Inu Yasha.", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Und dann brach alles aus ihr heraus. Weinend flüsterte sie seinen Namen und fuhr im mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Inu Yasha, was tust du hier?" Der Halbdämon drückte seine Kagome fest an sich und versuchte ihr zittern zu stoppen. „Das ist doch egal, meine Kagme, es ist doch egal!", flüsterte er und küsste sie. Immer noch weinen erwiderte Kagome seinen Kuss. Verzweifelt küssten die beiden sich im strömenden Regen und hielten einander fest, als wären sie Rettungsringe, an die sie sich klammern um nicht zu ertrinken.  
  
So, aus ist, mit meinem ersten Soloprojekt, das ich ganz alleine ohne Kikyo- chan geschrieben hab und auf das ich , obwohl die Kapitel immer so kurz waren doch recht stolz bin. Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Auf bald. Bye Bye – K-chan. 


End file.
